


Day 26- Quickie

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Jon Snow/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 22





	Day 26- Quickie

“Hurry up, Jon,”

Jon grunted against your shoulder, kissing the slither of skin that was available. “I would, but you’ve got that many layers on-”

“Hey! It’s cold,” you pouted, directing his hands away from your bodice to the hem of your dress, the thick material heavy as he shucked it up your thighs. “And you’re one to talk with that bloody cloak,” you quipped, reaching to unlace his breeches and groaning as your fingers fumbled with the lace in your excitement. You let out a frustrated grunt, causing Jon to smirk slightly.

“Gods above, YN, what’s gotten into you? I only had you last night,” he teased, helping you shove his pants down to his thighs as you pulled your small clothes aside.

You moaned softly, arching your back as he entered you. “Not too sure, my king,” you hummed, wrapping your legs around his waist, rocking your hips up to meet his already quick thrusts. “Perhaps I just- ah!- like to see you all powerful in front of all the northern Lords and Ladies,”

He groaned into your shoulder, grabbing your buttocks and beginning to fuck you roughly. “Do you now?” He growled, his teeth gritted as he pounded into you.

“Yes,” you moaned, grasping fistfuls of his hair and tugging hard. He groaned out, all hopes of muffling his noises abandoned as you arched up into him. “Jon!” You gasped, your heels digging into his back, keeping him tight to you as his thrusts became shallower and faster, making you squeal.

“I know, love,” he moaned into the crook of your neck, reaching to tug on your earlobe, his breath hot against your cheek. “Going to come for me, YN?” You nodded desperately, crying out as he pounded against your sweet spot over and over, making you jolt as your orgasm washed over you, toes curling in your boots. Jon grunted, and with a few final thrusts, he spilled inside you, shuddering as he came with a low moan of your name.

Legs a little weak, you sat up and rearranged your clothes, smoothing your hair as Jon laced up his trousers. You threw him a little grin over your shoulder as you smoothed out a rumple in your hem that looked very suspiciously like it had been grabbed. Once Jon’s clothes were also sorted, you left the chamber, only to be met with Tormund, who, through his mass of wild ginger beard and hair, winked at you both, murmuring something about an Heir.


End file.
